


Morning Rush

by FaeriexQueen



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 21:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeriexQueen/pseuds/FaeriexQueen
Summary: The alarm never went off.





	Morning Rush

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Laven Week 2019, Day 4: Coffee - Autumn | Early Mornings/Late Nights | Frantic | Warmth | Awakening
> 
> For this, I used a little bit of everything in the prompt. :3 Just a bit of lighthearted fluff and shenanigans. I hope you all enjoy!

The alarm never went off.  
  
Allen didn’t realize it – not consciously at least, or else he would have forced himself out of bed, and nudged the body beside him. It wasn’t an easy task, though. Not when Allen was nestled so closely to the person beside him, with their limbs entangled together like knotted chains and woven threads. It wasn’t easy to leave that warmth, when the bite of autumn lingered outside, and a chill kissed the window panes only to promise of early morning frost and crisp leaves.  
  
It wasn’t easy to wake up, save for that unpleasant, nagging feeling in the recess of Allen’s mind.   
  
He shifted a bit in bed, but it was difficult. Allen could feel a pair of arms wrap around his body, pulling him close as a soft murmur grazed his ear. It was nothing more than half-asleep gibberish though, followed by a snore – the kind that would have made Allen laugh had he been a bit more awake.  
  
Allen tried again to move, as he sleepily slipped his arm from his boyfriend’s grasp. It was a bit of a struggle; Lavi always had an iron-grip in his sleep, especially when it came to cuddling. Allen thus had to make a few attempts before he could finally twist his body enough to reach over for his cellphone on the nightstand.   
  
_‘Mmm…I want food…’_ Allen thought, as his silvery-gray eyes moved over the screen.  
  
His thoughts immediately drew to a halt, as his eyes widened.  
  
“Lavi,” Allen said, as he pushed his arm back to nudge the redhead. “Lavi!”  
  
“Mm, what?” Lavi mumbled, words barely coherent. “Mmm…I wanna stay here…come back here, Al…”  
  
“Lavi, it’s 9:20!” Allen exclaimed, as he brought the cell phone over to Lavi’s freckled face. “I have work – _you_ have work!”  
  
“Wait, what?” Lavi said, as he quickly tried to get up. However, he moved too quickly, and his face smacked right against the cellphone. “Ow, that’s my nose!”  
  
Allen was already moving, as he quickly tried to untangle himself out of the sheets. He kicked them off, still in nothing but some boxers and a loose shirt. The cold air in the bedroom hit against his body uncomfortably, with the hardwood floors bearing more of a chill; however, that didn’t stop Allen as he began to move around the room, looking for a fresh change of clothes.  
  
Lavi was slower. He was still trying to get out of the sheets, which had twisted around his long legs like a misshapen cocoon. Somewhat clumsily, Lavi attempted to free himself of the bed sheets, but rolled a bit too far. He could feel the drop off the edge of the bed a second too late, as he fell off of the mattress and onto the ground. “Shit!”  
  
There was a loud _crash_, and Allen turned with wide eyes and his jeans half-way pulled up. “Lavi!?”  
  
An incoherent grumble could be heard, before Lavi spoke up more. “I’m okay, I just need my pants!”  
  
Allen finished pulling up his pants, as he looked around the room. Lavi had spent the night at Allen’s place, but with how messy the room had gotten the night before (something that Allen was _somewhat_ tempted to blame on Lavi, considering his room always got in a disarray when the redhead came over) it was hard to tell.   
  
“Where’d you put your bag?” Allen asked, as he kicked away some clothing that were…needless to say, _not_ clean.  
  
“On the chair!” Lavi said, as he ran to the bathroom. His hair was sticking up in all sorts of angles, with the left side _completely _sticking upward so he looked like some poorly drawn anime character or something.   
  
As Allen could hear the water in the bathroom running, he quickly located Lavi’s bag. Swiftly, Allen ran to the bathroom, before chucking it inside, accidentally hitting Lavi from behind. “Get dressed – we have to go!”  
  
“Ow, Al, be gentle!” Lavi moaned, though he didn’t waste any time either. He was now in just as much of a time crunch as Allen; Lavi had needed to be at the bookstore at 9:00AM, and Allen had his job at the coffee shop just a few blocks away – which he was supposed to be at 8:45AM.  
  
Basically, they were both screwed.  
  
Hopping into his jeans, Lavi threw his shirt on. “Okay, I’m ready!” He said, before he realized something.   
  
“Wait, no I’m not!” Lavi added, as he shut the door.  
  
At that moment, Allen ran to the door, knocking on it quickly. “Lavi, I have to brush my teeth!”  
  
“Give me a sec!”  
  
Allen rolled his eyes, as he pressed his forehead against the door. “_Lavi_,” He groaned, before he could feel his phone vibrate in his pocket. Glancing at it, Allen could see it was a text from his supervisor: _Where are you?_  
  
Allen exhaled, and speedily texted back a reply, stating that he was on his way.   
  
The bathroom door opened, and Allen quickly bypassed Lavi to go brush his teeth. As he did this, Lavi ran back into Allen’s bedroom, before he grabbed the keys to his car. “I’m going to start the car!” He called, as he ran to the front entrance of the apartment to grab his coat. A thick, orange scarf was hanging on the coat hanger as well, which Lavi was sure to grab and throw around himself just before heading outside.  
  
The air was cold, and nipped at Lavi’s skin the moment he walked into it. Already, the sky was a bright blue, which contrasted vividly against the trees. Red, orange, and gold leaves covered he branches, with many of them already cascading to the ground.  
  
Lavi exhaled, as he hurried over to his car. Some leaves had fallen onto the front, and he had to quickly sweep them off before jumping into the driver’s side. The inside was somehow even colder than the crisp autumn air, and Lavi rubbed his hands together before starting the ignition.  
  
He didn’t have to wait long. Only a moment had passed before Allen came darting out the door, and running up to the car. As Allen tried to open the passenger side, he was unable to, and through the glass gave Lavi a deadpan stare.  
  
Lavi laughed sheepishly, before unlocking the door. “Ah, sorry – I forgot to unlock that side.”  
  
Allen sighed, as he quickly got in and put his seatbelt on. “That’s okay,” Allen said, before he turned to Lavi somewhat apologetically. “Sorry, just…ah, how fast can you drive? I’m already so late, and my manager is asking where I am…”  
  
“Hey, we can be late together,” Lavi said, as he started to pull out. Glancing over at Allen, he grinned. “I’ll be sure to drop you off first – it’s on the way.”  
  
Allen smiled, eyes appreciative. “Thanks.”  
  
As Lavi started to drive, the ride was mostly in silence. Despite that they were in the car and moving, there was still a bit of tension in the air. It wasn’t so much between them though, as it was with the sense of being late; it was always discombobulating to wake up in a tizzy, and with both Allen and Lavi now being late to work, there was a hint of anxiety remaining in the air.  
  
Allen leaned with his elbow against the window, as he glanced outside. He could already see people walking out on the sidewalk as they started to go through the small downtown area they both worked in, with leaves coating the sidewalk and a chill in the air.  
  
A small bit of anxiousness simmered in Allen. He was missing the morning rush right now, and would really have to book it once Lavi dropped him off.  
  
They eventually began to draw near the coffee shop that Allen worked at, with Lavi pulling over to the side. Already, Allen could feel relief overcoming him; the drive hadn’t been longer than seven minutes, but in the midst of everything it had certainly felt like an eternity.  
  
Allen undid his seatbelt, as he opened the door.   
  
Lavi turned, as he watched Allen prepare to leave. “Want me to pick you up after-_mmph_!”  
  
He was cut off, as soon as he felt Allen’s lips on his own. The kiss was sudden, and caught Lavi off guard at first. He blinked, his one good eye a bit surprised before he could feel it close in relaxation, as he melted into the kiss.  
  
Gently, Lavi cupped the side of Allen’s face. Time seemed to have slowed, despite the frantic rush of their morning, and gingerly he felt himself running his fingers through Allen’s hair.  
  
It was only another second before Allen pulled back. There was a small smile on his face, as his gaze met Lavi’s. “Yeah, pick me up,” He said, words somewhat gentle. “I’ll be here.”  
  
Lavi’s heart skipped a bit at the sight, and he nodded. “Sure thing,” He said. “I’ll see you later, Al.”  
  
Allen’s smile remained, as he got out of the passenger side. He shut the door, giving Lavi a small wave before he dashed across the crosswalk, hurrying over to the coffee shop. Lavi watched for a second longer, waiting until Allen was inside before he put the car into drive.  
  
Even with being late Lavi couldn’t wipe the smile from his face.


End file.
